Tattle Tails
by TokyoTeddiWolf
Summary: "Hi my friend knows I like you and tried to tell on me to you." In which Levy is an almost snitch, Lucy is surprisingly a brawler, Natsu is friendly and Gray needs a new iced coffee. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**"My friend knows I like you so she tried to tell on me to you and we ended up starting a brawl"**

 **AU Modern world**

 **In which Levy is an almost snitch.**

Lucy peeked over at her crush from where she was sipping her strawberry milkshake. Her friends had dragged her to Fairy Tail, a well known hotel/bar/resturaunt in the city of Magnolia. Erza was currently chatting with her boyfriend Jellal, laughing about some joke, Juvia had tackled Gray as soon as she'd seen said raven haired male _(who was also without a shirt, freaking pervert.)_

And Levy was currently chatting about how Gajeel was being a dick to Jet and Droy. Lucy was too busy watching her crush to care about Levy's problem. Not that he'd ever notice her... he never said more than a "Yo!" To her anyway. "Lu-chan. Lucy. Lucy. Luuucyyyy! LUCY!" Levy yelled into the poor blondes ear. "Kya! Levy-chan what the Hell was that?!" Lucy hissed at the small bluenette. Said midget rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were busy staring at Naaatsuuu~ To even notice me asking you if I could finish your sandwich." Lucy blushed. "You're ridiculous!" "If your not telling him about your crush on him, I will." Levy stated, standing up and walking over to where the pinkette was arguing with Gray. "HEY NA-"

Lucy screeched and tackled Levy to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE, LEVY MCGARDEN!" The two girls bumped into Gray's chair, sending his iced coffee onto Natsu's head. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ICE FREAK?!" Natsu roared, slamming his fist into Gray's face. Gray snarled and delivered a kick to Natsu's side, shaking off Juvia and causing her to tumble into Elfman who bumped into Gajeel who had just walked into the guild, causing said Iron Dragon of Metallicana's Auto Shop to hiss and throw a kick at the offending manly man which in turn sent him flying into Erza's cake which led to her screaming and then waving a sword angrily _(where she pulled that from is anyone's guess. This_ _ **is Erza**_ _people! She defies all logic anyway!)_ at the fight raging across the bar, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, and a few others diving behind the bar with Lisanna and Mirajane for safety. The whole place was a mess now, with blood on the walls, gouge marks in the already scarred floor _(cue sobbing Makarov)_ , broken beer bottles _(cue sobbing Cana)_ and of course Erza's poor smashed strawberry cake. _(Cue sobbing Erza)_

 _ **(Please note that the author also loves anything strawberry or cake, and is crying while writing about said destroyed strawberry cake. Continue your reading.)**_

After the fighting had settled down, Lucy glared at Levy, wrapping up some of her wounds. "This is your fault Lu-chan. If you hadn't tackled me, we wouldn't be all bloodied and dirtied." Levy sniffed, wiping away some blood on her torn lip. Lucy rolled her eyes, straining to tie her waist bandaging for the small cut on her back. Mira was busy with cleaning up and Levy was busy wrapping her own injuries.

"Yo, need some help there?" A friendly voice asked. Lucy looked up into the dark eyes of her crush, the very cause of the brawl. _'How does one describe his eyes anyway? Like a really super dark green or a shiny onyx or obsidian green or something. I've always found them green.'_ Lucy thought. "Oh, um, y-yeah actually... I can't quite get this tied correctly..." she explained, showing him the irritating stop of fabric. Natsu grinned that famous Dragneel grin. "Lucky you I'm great at bandaging wounds! You wouldn't believe how many Erza gives on a bad day!" He said, chatting away about his various fights in the boxing arena that he worked in, which Lucy later learned that half the Fairy Tail bar was in. She smiled. This was going to be a great friendship. Maybe even something more?

Oh Mavis, a girl can dream.

 _ **AHHHH I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO NOT MAKE THAT ENDING NOT AWKWARD IM SO SORRY! Please please please send help in the form of reviews to help my writing style! This is my official first Fairy Tail story actually. Um, regarding requests, I actually do like them. However, I'm a very comedic person so I don't do angst. Or tragedy. I mean I could try, but it would end up happy in the end. I'm a very happy-go-lucky person, ya know? April Fools Day for a birthday and all...**_

 _ **Also, I might post an Ask Me where you can ask me questions or ask for requests on stories and whatnot. Or if ya need some cheering up, let me know and I will do my best to make you laugh! Promise! I'm also available at a website called quotev. Simply put NengenNankaDaikirai in the URL bar after the slash after . com. And that's my page! I'm always around got talk, so yeah! Talk to me!**_

 _ **Well, um, hope ta see ya reading some more of my stories soon!**_

 _ **Tokyo out!**_


	2. Note! Check out my new story!

_**Hey! So, um, I have a new Fairy Tail story, but since it's a crossover, it's not showing up in the Fairy Tail tag! So I figured I might as well mention it here! Not that you HAVE to read it or anything, I just thought you guys might like it! Just go to my page and look at my published works…It's a Fairy Tail x Miraculous Ladybug crossover. It's called Miraculous Fairy! Since the only way I can know if I'm doing alright is through reviews, I'd really appreciate if you told me how I was doing! Or PM me, either or. Not that you have to! Ah, sorry… Anyway, give it a read!**_


End file.
